Hamtaro Card-e
Hamtaro Card-e ( ハム太郎カードｅ) is a series of cards released for the Nintendo e-Reader in Japan. These cards were never released outside of Japan, due to the e-Reader's declining popularity in other regions. General Information Not much is known about these cards due to their obscurity and the fact that they were never released outside of Japan. Each card has a character's name and picture, as well as 2 dot codes that can be scanned into the e-Reader. The cards contain hamsters as well has humans, and e-Reader content varies from card to card. Types of Cards There are 3 different types of cards in the Hamtaro series. The first kind of cards are minigame cards. Several of these cards are grouped together, and when all the required dot codes are scanned, a minigame will begin. The second type of cards are Information cards. Each of these cards are independent, and do not require any other cards to operate. After scanning the dot codes on the card, a screen will display a picture of that character as well as a text window at the bottom of the screen. Each card contains questions for you to answer. Sometimes, answering all of the questions correctly is required to view the information page. Other times, the information page will be available from the beginning. The questions may not always be about that particular character, however, and may quiz you on Ham-Chat as well as other things. The third type of cards are "Theater Limited Version" ''set. From the limited knowledge we have of this e-Reader series, these cards may have been distributed at a screening of Hamtaro: The Captive Princess and contain cards of the Minihamuzu and the Mo Hams. These cards are all part of a visual novel game with a main minigame. The game starts with Go Ham's card. The goal is to help Go Ham to find all the members of the Mini Hams and the Mo Hams to perform a concert at the end. Each card will have choices to do, which lead to meet a different member in another card. At some time, completing a minigame will be required to continue the story. The game can be restarted with Go Ham's card. TLE-dialogue.png TLE-minigame.png Technical Information Although the Game Boy Advance is region free, the e-Reader and its cards are not. While the e-Reader itself can be used in any region's Game Boy Advance, the cards that are scanned into it must be of the same region as the e-Reader. Furthermore, in cases where cards can be linked to GameCube and Game Boy Advance games (Such as ''Animal Crossing for the GameCube and ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire ''for the Game Boy Advance) the games must also be the same region as the cards and the e-Reader. It is currently unknown if any of the cards can be linked to any of the Hamtaro games. However, some are rumored to be compatible with Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite. List of Cards Cards that Contain Minigames Controls for each game will vary. When controls are described, "the button" refers to either the A or B buttons, as both perform the same action. The D-Pad isn't used in all games, but in those that it is used, it is used to move around the screen. Cards that contain Information Trivia *Seamore's card depicts him as having orange fur, like Hamtaro. However, in all of his other appearances, his fur is brown. *Hamtaro's mini-game is the only one that requires 3 cards (6 dot codes) to be scanned, all the other mini-games require 2. Category:Game